The present invention relates generally to a multi-function loading and recovery apparatus and more particularly to an improved loading and recovery apparatus of simple design and construction that is easy and efficient to operate in a wide variety of loading, unloading, dumping and recovery applications.
There are a variety of known pallet or container loading devices which have the ability to serve a dumping function. Typically, these devices are used to load, unload and dump containers for purposes such as waste removal, etc. However, these known devices suffer from a number of disadvantages because of their design and construction. Generally, the known devices have complicated gantry arm or boom assemblies necessary to achieve their designated functions. And because of their complicated gantry arm or boom assemblies, the known devices are often higher priced, require increased maintenance and are more difficult to operate.
One known device, for example, is the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,323. This device functions as a container loading an unloading apparatus and also operates in a dump mode. It consists of an L-shaped gantry arm which is supported by the sub-frame of a vehicle. The gantry arm is activated by a hydraulic ram connected to the vehicle chassis and the gantry arm. The gantry arm is sectioned such that it pivots on an intermediate point along its length and is then pivotally connected at a second point to the vehicle chassis, typically behind the rear wheels of the vehicle. The gantry arm is also horizontally extendible through the use of a second hydraulic ram located within a sleeve of the gantry arm.
However, devices of this type have several disadvantages. First, because the gantry arm is sectioned and pivotable about two points, a more complicated mechanical configuration is required. This increases maintenance and material costs. Secondly, in certain modes of operation, e.g., dumping, the gantry arm pivots at a point behind the rear wheels of the vehicle. This necessitates the use of larger and higher pressure hydraulic cylinders for effective operation and also increases the tipping moment of the device, which decreases the amount of load which can be lifted before the front wheels of the vehicle lift off of the ground.
Other known devices suffer from these and other disadvantages and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,075, 3,878,948 and 4,175,904. All of these devices have a gantry arm that pivots about two points which necessitates more complicated parts with decreased mechanical advantage.